


Room 267 (Sequel to Mile High Club)

by Doodlekins



Series: Them Sad Bois (Aoiki series) [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Christmas, Holidays, Hotel Sex, I wrote this sober and edited drunk, M/M, One Night Stands, Real Names, Smoking, doin the deed in a hotel, drunk!Ali, i got overzealous and finished faster than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: Yuu was the newest member of the Mile High Club. He was certain his luck would be cut short but to his surprise he had been invited to Takanori's hotel room. The somber mood of the holiday season hanging heavy on Yuu's mind as he found comfort in Takanori's arms tonight.





	Room 267 (Sequel to Mile High Club)

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Mile High Club. I did not expect it to be so well received. Thank you so much for the support. Especially to the Gazette discord fam for demanding a sequel lol.  
> Thank you @luckytiger96 for being my beta and fixing my mistakes. ily for your hard work. <3

Room 267 (Sequel to Mile High Club)

Moodboard courtesy of [TaeBae](https://www.instagram.com/taesstory/) who is super sweet for making this and I love it with my whole heart. 

+++

Yuu stood with his shoulders slumped outside the hotel room. The number ‘267’, black and bold, just above the peep hole were the exact same scrawled on that little slip of paper. He was conflicted. Takanori had not said a word to him when Yuu had exited the plane. No sort of confirmation for their loosely made plans. He was starting to wonder if this was even real. The urge to turn around and bolt home was starting to build as he fidgeted where he stood. He gripped his suitcase handle tightly, until his knuckles turned white. At least in his own home the loneliness he felt never shamed him.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door. He could make out some shuffling from inside the hotel room; followed by the loud click of the bolted unlocking. The door flew open to reveal a freshly showered Takanori. Yuu’s heart skipped when he realized that this wasn’t some dumb prank and Takanori was here in front of him. He went to open his mouth to speak but Takanori quickly blurted out, “You’re late.” With an annoyed huff. Takanori was dressed in one of those fluffy, white hotel robes. His hair was still damp by the roots but the ends had dried into a natural loose wave.

Yuu paused as Takanori stood firm in the doorway. His hip holding the door open since both of his arms were crossed over his chest. “I know.” He started. “I had to send documents to my colleague first. There’s an important meeting I won’t be at.” Yuu had spent the last hour and a half sending over documents from his business trip to his team. Along with begging for their forgiveness that he would not be able to make it to the meeting that evening.

Seeming satisfied with the answer, Takanori gave a curt nod and then motioned for Yuu to come inside. “Playing hooky?” He asked while holding the door open.

“You could say that.” Yuu stepped in and left his suitcase near the door along with his shoes The room was a whole mix of scents that were layered one on top of the other. The floral scent of bath products mixed with the thick steam that slowly billowed out from under the door of the bathroom. The further he went inside, the floral was replaced with the sharp tang of cigarette smoke paired with an undertone of a woodsy cologne.

“I’m feeling a bit under the weather.” He smirked through his lie as Takanori let the hotel door bang shut. The lackluster generic art that was framed beside the door nearly fell off from its’ nail. The blond took a few steps forward and placed a cool hand on Yuu’s forehead. His hands smelled of a rich scented lotion and felt so soothing over his flushed skin. The soft touch pulled a sigh from Yuu. Nearly closing his eyes from how comforting such a simple gesture could be.

“Hmmm.” Takanori fake pondered. “You are a bit warm.” Tongue in cheek he couldn’t help but smile up at Yuu.

“See, I’m ill and need to stay in bed.” The ends of Yuu’s mouth tugged into a smile because damn, this man was just too cute and it warmed his heart to see his playful side.

“I can arrange that.” Takanori took his hand away before crossing the room to the balcony door. The frigid winter air was seeping in through the small crack that had been left open. Just to the side was an ashtray that sat on the dark wood desk with a cigarette left half burnt. That explained the smell. Takanori picked it up as he stepped over to the door while he took another drag to ignite the end.

Yuu motioned at the cigarette between his fingers so that Takanori would hand it over. He finished off his pack before the plane ride and hadn’t had a smoke in about ten hours. Which is quite a lot when you’re used to nearly one an hour. Takanori didn’t look too happy to share but he still allowed it. Each of them taking long drags in silence. It was a comfortable silence but something strange still lingered between them. Yuu couldn’t quite put his finger on it. They were strangers but had already shared such a passionate affair that something as small as sharing a smoke seemed too intimate.

“The buildings look nice like this.” Takanori broke the silence when he had taken back the stub of a cigarette. The filter was growing hot and nearly burnt his fingers.

Yuu stared out at the tall buildings surrounding their little hotel room. String lights and gaudy decorations seemed to cover every surface of grey concrete. Climbing up the buildings like webs that made Yuu’s heart sink. It was only four days till Christmas. He hated, no - despised Christmas. He couldn’t remember a Christmas in over ten years that he wasn’t single. It was a horrible holiday and he could feel the deep dread increasing with each day.

Takanori was staring at him with his brows furrowed. It wasn’t until Yuu shrugged his shoulders with a bit of a sullen look that Takanori decided to drop it. He didn’t understand why Yuu’s eyes suddenly glossed over in loneliness but he knew better than to push it. Finally reaching the end of the cigarette he stubbed it out in the ashtray before closing the balcony door. The heat coming from the radiator finally able to catch up and fight off the chill that had entered the room.

Rubbing at his arms through the robe, Takanori let a shiver roll through his core that made his teeth chatter together. “Cold?” Yuu asked, pushing those depressing thoughts back. Takanori gave a nod and Yuu held his arms out in a hug gesture which made Takanori snort a laugh. “Oh, come on, I’ll warm you up.” He scoffed at how Takanori still tried to put up all these walls around himself.

Even as he rolled his eyes, Takanori leaned forward and let his forehead press against Yuu’s chest. Feeling those toned arms wrapping around his fluffy bathrobe clad body. It was strangely comforting and he sighed when Yuu started rubbing his hands up and down his back. The plush fabric slipping between his fingers as they silently embraced. They didn’t even really know one another but the facade of a bond was comforting. A strange sense of feeling needed and wanted had Yuu’s heart jumping and sinking with joy and confusion. They only knew each other’s names but it was somehow just enough.

Yuu rested his chin on the top of Takanori’s bent head and breathed in the floral shampoo scent that still lingered on his scalp. Holding him close and gazing down at his bare face. He obviously had worn some makeup for his job but had washed it all away in the shower. Just under his eye was the cutest mole and Yuu fought every urge to bend down and kiss it. It was like Takanori knew what he was thinking as he stifled a laugh before pulling his head away to look up at Yuu’s face.

“You stink.” He said a matter of factly and Yuu tried to frown but still found Takanori’s whole demeanor comical. The way he would blurt out his thoughts was something Yuu found endearing.

“You didn’t complain earlier.” He teased, holding onto Takanori tighter as the smaller man squirmed in his grip trying to get away.

He giggled as he tried to push against Yuu’s chest. “Go shower!” He finally got away. “We have all night and I’m not sleeping with you if you stink.”

“Fine!” Yuu huffed in annoyance but his playful smirk gave away that he really couldn’t be mad at the younger man. He probably did stink. “Whatever you want me to do, Nori.” He waved the other off while he turned around and headed towards the bathroom. It’s not like he needed to worry about wearing bedclothes after this so he didn’t bother to rummage through his luggage for anything and the he could just steal Takanori’s toiletries if the hotel didn't supply them.

Takanori gave him a small wave with a laugh as Yuu disappeared behind the door. It was the plain and usual setup of a hotel bathroom that Yuu was quite familiar with. His job required him to travel a lot so he usually spent more time away from home.

Shrugging off his suit jacket he hung it up on the back of the door before turning the faucet knobs on. While the water heated up he pulled off the rest of his clothes. His cotton pressed shirt was pretty shabby looking after two days of wear. The crease of his suit pants was long gone by now and he wondered what Takanori must think of him in such a pitiful state of dress. He usually tried to look sharp and stylish but nothing in his wild dreams would have prepared him for the possibilities of tonight.

Every moment spent inside the bathroom was a moment lost with his lover. Yuu tried to hurry as much as he could. Inside the shower were some miniature bottles of shampoo and conditioner that he used liberally. Along with scrubbing himself raw with the provided soap. Rinsing away all the suds he shut off the water and slicked his hair away from his eyes as he blindly groped at the metal rack for a fresh towel. It was uncomfortably hot in the bathroom by now with steam from two showers lingering in the air but Yuu enjoyed the warmth as he stepped out from the stall.

Yuu toweled off the water dripping from his hair as he used his flattened palm to wipe the fog off the bathroom mirror. His skin was flushed red from being freshly scrubbed but it felt so smooth now. He had to admit; it did feel nice to have a hot shower.

After toweling off; he wrapped the stiff hotel towel around his waist. When he caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror; he had some doubts. He was obviously getting older. The nights of heavy drinking and partying were slowly catching up with him. While he did not look terrible for someone in his thirties. He still had a slim physique. Signs of age were there. Harsh lines had appeared on his face along with his abdomen sticking out just a little further than he had realized.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth he decided he needed to put a stop to his fretting. He decided to suck in his gut and try to present himself as the most irresistible thing that he could offer. Takanori already had a sample so it wasn’t like Yuu would be rejected outright? Yuu unintentionally questioned some more as he relaxed and saw his stomach stretch out again.

“Fuck it.” He whispered, pushing his damp hair back away from his forehead. Hooking the towel tighter on his waist he exited the bathroom where the crisp air bit at his dewy skin. Already he was broken out in goosebumps as he rounded the corner to step into the bedroom area of the hotel.

The sight he received was one of his dreams.

In the center of the bed Takanori was sprawled out. His bathrobe was left open to reveal his naked body. Mouth parted just slightly as small whimpers escaped. As Yuu’s eyes trailed down he saw two of Takanori’s slim fingers working himself open while his other hand tugged at his hard cock. His strokes weren’t quick but just enough to tease and Yuu almost dropped down to his knees to thank the universe for blessing him with this sight.

“God.” Yuu whispered. Already feeling his cock stir beneath the towel around his waist. Takanori stared straight into his eyes as he continued to thrust his fingers inside himself.

“You-” Takanori grinned wide as his eyes fluttered closed for a second. “You took to long.” He gasped as he took the hand off his cock to grab at the bottle of lube that was left beside him on the bed.

Yuu was not able to take his eyes off this beautiful man that was beckoning him closer. He unhooked the towel around his waist. Letting the damp fabric drop onto the floor in a pile before he climbed up onto the bed to situate himself between Takanori’s spread legs. All the fretting inside the bathroom was so meaningless that Yuu almost wanted to laugh at how he had worried.

Takanori shoved the bottle of lube into Yuu’s hands but he didn’t stop fingering himself. Yuu bent his head down to kiss and nip at the pearly skin of his thighs. Watching so intently as those thin digits were hooking and pulling himself farther apart. Takanori whined in the back of his throat and Yuu gripped more tightly to his legs. All too fearful that this was a dream that would slip away before his very eyes.

The blonde tried to sit up. About to complain that Yuu was still taking too long. Except a firm hand to his chest pressed him back down on the mattress. Holding him still as Yuu worked his way up his body. He was going to take his sweet time and savor every inch of the younger man.

“You will do exactly as I say, got it?” The way he stared deep into his eyes had Takanori’s breath hitch in his throat. He slowly nodded his head yes before tilting his head up to try and reach Yuu’s lips with his own. Only being rejected as Yuu pulled back. Watching Takanori push against his hand trying to get what he wanted. “You’re being a brat.” He teased and Takanori pouted his lips but didn’t say a word. He knew Yuu was right but he was going to play into this game and milk every bit of it.

“You like it though.” Takanori removed his fingers from himself and messily wiped his hand on the bedspread.

“Hmm, do I?” Yuu’s voiced lingered. Slowing his words as he took the time to pepper Takanori’s smooth chest with soft kisses.

Takanori arched up as he ran his fingers through Yuu’s damp hair to tug lightly on the ends. “You’re a dirty old man, of course you do.” He let out a breathy laugh as Yuu tugged on one of his nipples between his teeth.

What has Yuu gotten himself into? He grabbed Takanori by the waist and yanked him further down the bed making the other man yelp in surprise. Legs wrapped around his waist that tried so hard to pull him closer but Yuu still wouldn’t give Takanori what he wanted. He only let the other man leave harsh open mouth kisses against his neck and cheek while grinding their hips together.

“Anything I shouldn’t do?” Yuu asked.

“Don’t touch my feet and don’t get cum in my hair.”

Yuu laughed a little louder than intended but when Takanori glared at him he reeled that right back in. Nodding his head and smiling sweetly down at him. “Ok, I can work with that.” Finally he dipped his head down to lightly kiss Takanori’s lips. Feeling the other man sigh and tighten his legs to force Yuu to stay in his space.

At the first swipe of tongue against Yuu’s bottom lip was when he suddenly pulled. Watching with a wicked grin as the other man chased after his mouth with his. Already keening and clutching onto Yuu’s biceps as he felt his skin prickle with electricity after every kiss that Yuu left on his chest.

The legs around his waist were locked so tight that Yuu had to rub his palms in gentle patterns to ease Takanori to loosen up. The roughened skin of his hands contrasted against the velvety thighs that eventually dropped back down onto the bed.

He worked his way down. Pressing full lips against the toned stomach that seemed so small when being held by his hands. Those muscles going taut when Yuu teasingly nipped at his hip bone. Yuu kept his promise of taking his time. Licking at the angry scar that slashed on Takanori’s rib cage. Someone out there must know the story behind it. The raised skin called for Yuu’s lips to leave a row of tender kisses. Takanori curved a little into the touch as his legs fidgeted on either side of Yuu’s shoulders. He was impatient. So impatient that he wanted to scream and beg Yuu to just fuck him already. In the back of his head, he knew this was a one time affair, this night needed to count.

The soft moan that Takanori let out as Yuu took his cock into his mouth was heaven on earth. The darkened hairs on the back of Yuu’s neck prickled as he slowly inched his way down. He had just begun but he was already so turned on. Grinding his hips a little against the bed as he inched his way down.

“Fucking-” Takanori wanted to put his words together. He wanted to tell Yuu just how good it felt but everything coming from his mouth was a jumbled mess as he started thrusting his hips up. Trying to match the steady rhythm that Yuu had set as his head bobbed up and down his cock. He gripped his fingers around Takanori’s slim hip bones and tried to guide him a little to move his hips even more. He wasn’t new to this, he knew what he could handle. Even as the tip grazed the back of his throat he swallowed it down and relished in the strung out whine that came from his blonde lover.

Takanori grabbed a fistful of dampened hair as Yuu pulled back to trace his thumb over the head to watch the other man arch into his touch. He had to bite back his moans as Yuu pressed his lips just under the head that was slick with spit. Circling his tongue around in a teasing pattern before he finally took him fully back into his mouth. When Yuu moved about midway down his cock the hand tangled in his hair tightened even more. Stopping him from going any further and causing him to groan in the back of his throat as his scalp prickled with pain.

Yuu sucked hard at the head before pulling back to lap his tongue from base to tip. Taking his hands down from Tkanori’s hips to rub the tops of his spread thighs. Dragging his nails down those pearly thighs leaving behind harsh red lines. Takanori gently pushed some of Yuu’s jet black hair away from his face that had been obstructing his view. He was intently watching as his cock disappeared into Yuu’s mouth. Even as his thrusts started to become choppy as his self control was slowly dissolving.

Tears were prickling up behind Yuu’s closed eyes as he pushed himself to keep up this fast pace. His throat was becoming raw from the abuse but he fully welcomed it as he looked up to see Takanori’s downcast eyes watching his every move.

“F-fuck. Keep going.” Takanori urged Yuu while tugging hard on his hair for emphasis. “I’m gonna cum.” He added as a warning but didn’t stop his hips from thrusting up into Yuu’s mouth. Yuu hummed in understanding as he relaxed his throat to let the other’s cock lewdly fuck his mouth. He had stopped sucking to relax his jaw to let himself be used. His hand leaving one of Takanori’s legs to wrap around his own cock as those manicured nails clawed at his head. Driving him insane with desire through manipulation and pain. A weakness of his that he was helpless against.

Feeling his lover’s cock twitch against his tongue was when Yuu blinked through blurry tears to take in the sight of Takanori coming undone. As he rolled his hips in choppy thrusts that Yuu welcomed with a satisfied hum. Within a few sharp thrusts; he was cumming down his throat. Letting out a breathless moan as he struggled to pull air back into his lungs. Yuu swallowed down his release as he started to still in his grip. He gave him one last diligent suck before slowly pulling away. Wiping his hand over his mouth before crawling up the bed to pull Takanori into a passionate kiss. All teeth and tongue as Yuu felt the kindling fire inside him flicker with a new spark of lust.

Takanori groaned against his mouth but returned the kiss with just as much passion. The taste of his own release not phasing him. He was mostly trying to get his breathing under control. The room felt suffocating around him but he was willing to drown in this heat. Panting against Yuu’s lips that never stopped soothing him. He knew Yuu was still hard and more than ready but in this moment it was like he was being pampered. The soft caress of those long fingers pushing back his hair. While his beautiful lips left feather soft kisses all over his face. It was too much. It was too intimate and Takanori felt himself pulling away before he even realized.

“How do you want me?” He turned on his side to face Yuu. Seeing the soft face of a gentle man transform. It was like a switch flipped before his eyes and he suddenly felt so defenseless under those darkened eyes.

Yuu’s eyebrow hooked up as he languidly scanned his eyes up and down Takanori’s naked form. He could list a dozen different ways but nothing would be enough. “Where do I even start?” He left the question in the air as the tips of his fingers brushed down Takanor’s thigh. Feeling the other man shiver against his touch as he rubbed at the knee hooking around his waist.

“Hmm. We have all night.”

“That’s not enough.” He saw Takanori’s face twinge at the phrase so he tried to soften the blow with a quiet laugh. “Up, on your knees.” He slapped the blonde’s thigh as he quickly sat up and moved to the center of the bed again. Sitting on his heels and not so patiently waiting for Takanori to move.

Takanori grin widened as Yuu posessively grabbed at his legs to urge him to sit up already. He was still coming down from his own high but the way Yuu pulled at his hips to situate him right in the center of the bed had a spark of a fire igniting in his stomach. Yuu caressed his lower back as he pulled him back. Pressing his hardness flush against his lover. His skin was so silky smooth that it was almost a sin to even touch. Takanori was so out of Yuu’s league. So young and stunning that it didn’t feel real.

And yet here he was. On his knees while resting on his elbows so that Yuu was graced with a tantalizing sight.

Yuu smacked the side of Takanori’s ass cheek and felt his lips curl into a smile when Takanori let out an approved grunt. Moving his hips side to side to tease the raven. Reaching over he grabbed the bottle of lube to pour some onto his hand to coat his cock, pumping himself a few times before slicking the rest over Takanori’s hole. Not being able to resist as he dipped two of his fingers inside to make sure he was still stretched out. The other man whined as he pressed back into Yuu’s hand. Sneaking a hand underneath himself to tug on his cock that was slowly stirring back to life.

Pulling his fingers away he guided Takanori’s hips back so that his cock slowly started to slip inside. Takanori whined a little as he tilted his head down to rest on his folded hands. The burn from being stretched was uncomfortable but he loved it all the same. Yuu’s hands caressed his back as he made shallow thrusts to slowly work his way to the hilt. Letting him adjust but not stalling. When he was finally flush against his lover he reached out to grab a handful of Takanori’s hair. Pulling him to arch his back just right. A grunted moan escaping as he snapped his hips forward just a bit quicker.

Giving Takanori another smack on his ass it left a painful sting that had the blonde hissing behind clenched teeth. Yuu gave the other side the same treatment as he kept thrusting forward. His other hand still tangled in that beautiful messy hair that he yanked back so that Takanori rose up. His back pressed against Yuu’s chest as he kept pressing his ass back to bury Yuu deeper inside him.

“So obedient.” Yuu praised, kissing and sucking at Takanori’s neck. Pounding harder into him as he locked their lips together. Swallowing down all of his moans as he kept a brutal pace. Takanori tried to keep his eyes open but it was all too much. The hand pulling on his hair with those plush lips kissing him with all he had. He tried to meet Yuu’s thrusts but instead let himself be pushed and pulled around like a limp doll.

“Harder.” He whispered against Yuu’s lips.

“What was that?”

“Harder.” He gasped as Yuu yanked his head back to expose his neck for Yuu to suck at.

“Such a brat.” Yuu bit out as he pushed Takanori onto the bed. The blonde falling onto his outstretched hands.

“God, Yuu. Just fuck me.” Takanori was a mess; barely able to control himself any longer. The muscles in his legs shaking against Yuu’s hands as he was flipped over onto his back. Yuu hooked his hands under Takanori’s knees and spread those pale legs as far as they would go. Almost on the verge of snapping them like twigs in his grip. Roughly he thrust back inside and stared into those dark brown eyes as he slowly dragged his hips back.

Takanori wrapped his fingers around Yuu’s wrists as those long fingers slid around his neck. Squeezing the sides and cutting off his choked moan that sputtered out from his lips. A little slice of death being served that burned him from the inside out.

Lowering himself over the smaller man Yuu kissed Takanori as he struggled and gasped for air between each squeeze of his hands. Stealing every choked breath he could while each smooth roll of his hips sent him closer to the edge.

“You’re so fuckng sexy like this.” Yuu said against the other’s mouth. Taking his hands away from his neck to pinch at one of his nipples and relishing in the small cry he received. Takanori was so hard and precum was dribbling out of the tip of his cock.

“Such a slut, just for me.” He smirked while circling his hand around his length and stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Only for you.” Takanori lied right through his teeth but in the moment he meant it. He would do anything Yuu asked of him. He was fucking him so good that he would worship the man in this state of mind. Get rid of all of his morals and call him God without a second thought.

Yuu was barely able to breathe as Takanori clenched so tight around his cock. He kept jerking him off, trying to make the other man feel as good as he did. Takanori was tensing up in his arms, his legs squeezing the life out of Yuu as the intensity of it all was about to come crashing down. He had already broke out in a sweat as his mouth hung open to produce a string of moans that was music to Yuu’s ears. He made his thrusts shallow but deep as he stroked him a few more times before he was cumming in his hand. Strings of his seed landing on his stomach and chest as he tilted his head back into the pillows. His eyes were shut tight but every gasp all the sweeter.

Takanori was exhausted but he still tried to help Yuu along. Angling his hips and meeting every rough thrust with a pitiful pout that Yuu couldn’t help but kiss. He was hovering over the blonde resting on his elbows as he neared his release. He didn’t want this to end but he couldn’t foresee stalling it any longer. The pressure building in his lower stomach that made him grow hot all over. His fingertips buzzing and head spinning but all he could take in was the sheer beauty of his lover. The way he gazed up at Yuu with a lazy smile that still bubbled out some delightful moans between kisses. Yuu cradled his face in his hands as he kissed him breathlessly. Finally feeling himself tip over the edge and cumming hard inside of him.

The last few thrusts were bittersweet. The high of it all crashing down as Yuu panted against Takanori’s sweat sheen skin. Leaving featherlight kisses on his face as Takanori clenched around his softening cock. A choked moan leaving Yuu’s lips as he shook from the pressure of holding himself up on his elbows above the smaller man. He carefully pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed. Their arms and legs tangling into a mess of limbs while trying to catch their breath.

“God.” Yuu sighed heavily as he wiped some of the sweat beading up on his forehead with the back of his hand.

“You can call me anything you want.” Takanori let out a dry laugh. “Only cause you’re so handsome.”

Yuu scrunched his nose up at the younger man and wanted to laugh at his snarky reply but just didn’t have the energy. He barely had the energy to even breathe at this point. He shut his eyes for a few moments to collect himself. Feeling the bed dip as Takanori got out and returned. The sound of a cigarette pack being opened and the familiar click of a lighter pulling Yuu out from his daze.

They lied side by side in the bed. Sharing another cigarette but Takanori had not opened the door so the smoke swirled around above them. Lingering in a thick haze that would make the bedding and curtains pungent with nicotine. The ashtray from the desk had been moved to sit between them. Yuu wondered how this would end. Would they simply part ways? He felt a strange closeness with the other man. A flicker of some bond that was forming between them.

Yuu took the cigarette that was offered to him and pulled two short drags before letting the smoke pour out from his lips.

“What if I want to see you again?” He dared to ask. What did he have to lose at this point?

“You wouldn’t want to see me.” Takanori answered as if he was stating something as plain and simple as, ‘the sky is blue.’

“How do you know?”

Takanori shook his head with a quiet laugh. “I just know.” He stated again. So sure of himself.

Yuu wanted to press for more but as he opened his mouth he was cut off again.

“It’s better like this. I lie, I cheat-”

“You have a boyfriend?” Yuu cut him off.

“No, but even if I do it wouldn’t stop me.” He had a wicked grin as he spoke so poorly of his own character. “So don’t fall for me and I won’t fall for you.”

It was no use. Yuu could already feel himself falling. He couldn’t explain it. Every dry laugh and snarky reply that could cut Yuu’s ego to smithereens somehow had him slipping further into this pit from which he knew he couldn’t dig himself. He was breaking his own rules of not tying himself to another person. Already the pang of heartache was springing in his chest as he thought of walking out that door. Going back to his empty apartment that didn’t mock his loneliness but instead let those feelings fester. Stacking up like bricks that made his heart feel ten times heavier with each night he returned to a quiet space that lacked any sense of warmth.

“You okay?” Pulled him out of his thoughts as Takanori snuggled up closer to his chest. The ashtray that had been between them was now on Yuu’s stomach just above the white sheet wrapped around their lower halves. Even though they tried to not get ash on the bed, it was still flickering off in pieces and would leave ugly stains.

“Mhm.” Yuu lied, there was no point to confess his emotions. They were strangers after all.

“You’re lying, but it’s none of my business.”

Yuu wanted to slam that remark back. No, it is none of Takanori’s business how he feels. Yuu’s feelings are his and only his. So what if he wanted to spend more time with the blonde. It’s his own damn fault for being such an emotionally vulnerable person that should have known better than to accept an invitation like this.

This was a mistake.

Yuu bit at his cheek and cocked his head to the side as he handed the cigarette back over to Takanori.

“I think I should go.” He said as he started to push the blankets away. Moving the ashtray out of the way so that it wouldn’t spill.

“No, wait.” Takanori grabbed his arm. The cigarette in his hand nearly burning Yuu’s skin if it was just a few centimeters over.

“Why? We got what we came for. It’s best if I go.” He spoke sternly and he could see the flash of guilt in Takanori’s eyes.

“I just.” He started, trying to piece everything he wanted to say. “I just don’t want anything serious but I don’t want you to feel like this is a fuck then fuck off. I enjoy your company.”

Yuu relaxed a little and slumped back onto the bed. “I like your company too.” He admitted with a heavy sigh. Takanori pulled the bedsheets back so Yuu could climb back in and curl himself against his body. The roles switching as it was Takanori turn to nurture Yuu. Smoothing his hair away from his face so that he could really take in how handsome he was.

“Can I ask you something?” Takanori asked in a soft voice that was just loud enough for Yuu to hear.

“Sure.” After a long pause he had answered.

“Why do you hate Christmas?”

Yuu grimaced at the question as he buried his nose against Takanori’s sharp shoulder blade. “When you’re old like me; being single stops being fun.”

“You aren’t old.”

Yuu snorted. “Says the man that called me old, how many times now.” Yuu pretended to count on his fingers as the blonde laughed at him.

“I was teasing. You aren’t old. There’s still hope.”

“Just not with you.”

Takanori nodded with a slick grin. He was just too adorable and so sure of himself. Yuu was envious that he didn’t have this man’s confidence at that age. Hell, he still didn’t have that kind of confidence in himself.

“We could be friends you know.” Takanori offered. “Fuck buddies, if you will.”

“That.” He started as he wanted to envision the idea of this being a regular occurance. Realizing that it would only end in heartache. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, then I guess this is it.” He kissed the top of Yuu’s head. Letting his lips linger for a few moments. Savoring how Yuu sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. He didn’t want this to be the end but sometimes the best things in life aren’t forever. The great times are short and sweet that can serve as a comforting memory. A person can still have an impact no matter how long they stick around. Takanori would cherish this and he hoped Yuu would too.

“I’m getting tired, can I crash here?” Yuu whispered against Takanori’s skin.

“Yeah, go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He gently rubbed his thumb just under Yuu’s chin as he tucked his face into the crook of his neck. Feeling the other man’s breathing slow down while he finished off his cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray that was moved to the bedside table. Takanori wasn’t feeling sleepy but it felt soothing to lie beside another person while the room felt so still. After staring down at Yuu’s sleeping face for just a few more moments he lied his head back to try and trick himself into being tired. Yuu was out like a light but now so he was the one left with all these questionable feelings.

The next day as Yuu woke up he could already feel himself sweating bullets underneath the heavy comforter. He kicked the blankets away but kept his eyes closed for just a few more minutes. Basking in the chill that prickled against his sweaty skin. He ran his palm over the bedsheets but found the other side empty. The cool bedding slick against his skin which confirmed his fears that Takanori had left long ago.

He opened his eyes to slits to glance around the room. Only his luggage was left behind with no signs of the other man. The clock on the bedside table showed it was still early but cutting it a bit close to checkout. Yuu would have to hurry before housekeeping arrived. Sitting beside the clock was a lone cigarette left behind for him. Along with a note scribbled onto the hotel room’s provided stationary.

“If you change your mind.” Followed by 11 numbers with a cute heart at the end.

Yuu cursed under his breath. That little asshole was winning over his heart and it was impossible to stop it. He knew he would give in. He knew sappy feelings would blossom for the younger man and he was getting himself into trouble. Yet he couldn’t help but smile as he read the note several times. This was going to be a mess. A little mess to his mundane life would be a welcomed change. Something to bring a little spark back to his daily routine that had grown boring and repetitive.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and added the number to his contacts. He didn’t dare contact Takanori yet but knowing it was there for when he needed the company made the sting of the holiday season a little less hurtful. Christmas might not feel so dreary this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to be able to write this fic so quickly. My usual writing time is anywhere from 3-6 months. My friend gave me the idea to write the sequel based around Christmas because by the time I finish it would be “on time.” LMAO WELL that obviously didn’t work and I jinxed myself by writing the sequel based around Christmas but published it during the summer. I hope y’all enjoyed my fuck up. Merry hella early Christmas y’all.


End file.
